The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a weft insertion nozzle arrangement in an air jet weaving machine. The present invention also relates to a new and improved construction of an air jet weaving machine containing such new and improved weft insertion nozzle arrangement.
In its more particular aspects the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved construction of a weft insertion nozzle arrangement containing at least two weft insertion nozzles which are arranged at an air jet weaving machine member outside the weaving shed and which are selectively activatable in accordance with a predetermined weft insertion program.
In an arrangement of this type as known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,565, granted Apr. 27, 1982, and the cognate German Patent Publication No. 3,014,766 and British Patent Application No. 2,047,286, published Nov. 26, 1980, a double or twin weft insertion nozzle arrangement is pivotably arranged at a batten or sley of the air jet weaving machine. Control means are provided in order to pivot a selected one of the weft insertion nozzles with its air outflow or discharge tube into the weft insertion line when the weft thread associated therewith is required to be inserted during the following weft insertion operation.
At high weft insertion rates like, for example, 400 or more weft insertions per minute, there may occur a condition at which the pivoting of the weft insertion nozzles is not sufficiently rapidly performed prior to the next required momentary weft insertion operation. Also, malfunctions may develop at the movable components of the pivoting means.